


See You On The Other Side

by BLUEOCEAN13



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora and Catra are only ones to appear, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEOCEAN13/pseuds/BLUEOCEAN13
Summary: Hope u enjoy!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	See You On The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoy!

_"I missed you_." Adora stood in front of Catra in a field of golden grass. It seemed to stretch on forever.

  
  


It was so unreal.

  
  


How did she get here?

  
  


"I missed you too." Catra couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. "I'm sure you can tell me where the heck we are. You know everything. So where are we?" 

  
  


Adora didn't answer. She instead motioned Catra to follow. 

  
  


Catra did, unable to control her own steps forward. The long golden grass changed to green metal walls and clanking floors. She blinked to adjust to the sudden shadows. 

  
  


It took the feline a moment to realise where they were. 

  
  


_The Barracks._

  
  


_In the Fright Zone._

  
  


"Do you remember this place?" Adora asked. 

  
  


"Yeah." Catra recalled many fond memories. Also many negative ones. 

  
  


Why was she back here? 

  
  


How did she even get here?

  
  


"It felt like just yesterday when we were little kids. That time you were crying." Adora smiled. "I made that promise to you."

  
  


"Then you broke that promise." Catra said bitterly. 

  
  


Adora sighed. "I know. You've forgiven me haven't you?" 

  
  


Catra twitched her ears. "Of course Adora. What a stupid question."

  
  


Adora giggled. "I'm just full of stupid questions. Now come on. Everyone is waiting. We don't have much time." 

  
  


Catra was confused. Who was everyone?

  
  


What were they even doing here?

  
  


The Barracks disappeared just as the golden meadow had. 

  
  


They were switched to outside. On a platform high above the ground. "How about this place, kitty?" 

  
  


Catra blinked away a few tears. This was where she and Adora sneaked away to hang out alone. It was where they had their first kiss with each other. 

  
  


It was a memorable place. And a place to get away from the terrors that Shadow Weaver inflicted on her early life. 

  
  


"I can't forget it." Catra reached for Adora's hand. Their fingers interlaced instinctively. 

  
  


"I never forgot either." Adora squeezed Catra's hand gently. "I never will."

  
  


The landscape suddenly turned to the Whispering Woods with its twisting blue trees and odd glowing plants.

  
  


Adora was standing in the middle of a clearing, no longer holding Catra's hand. "This is where I found the sword. Did you know that? I met Glimmer and Bow here too." 

  
  


"Har har Adora." Catra waved her tail, a good five feet away. "You and that stupid sword. I already know this is where you met Sparkles and Bow dude." 

  
  


"I told you not to call them that." Adora was firm. 

  
  


"You can't stop me from doing it." 

  
  


"I should know that by now." Adora kept walking. And walking. 

  
  


The ground went from green and alive to snowy hills and craggy mountain paths.

  
  


Catra followed close behind. She couldn't make sense of what was happening. Adora refused to tell her. 

  
  


Maybe she'll find out on her own eventually. 

  
  


They went inside some sort of ice palace. The ballroom was empty except for them. 

  
  


A memory so strong flashed through Catra's head. So much had happened within these walls. But one in particular stood out among the rest. 

  
  


Her tucking her head in the crook of Adora's neck. Her dipping the very woman she was in love with. 

  
  


She smirked at the memory. She would never forget the irritated expression on Adora's face. 

  
  


"That day was horrible." Adora broke Catra out of her thoughts. "You hurt so many people."

  
  


Catra shrugged. "I was willing to do anything to get your damn attention." 

  
  


"It worked." Adora admitted. "It sure got my attention a whole lot." 

  
  


"It was a funny thing at the time." Catra stared up at the ceiling, purposely avoiding meeting those blue eyes. "Not sure it is now."

  
  


"It was only funny for you." Adora turned away. She disappeared around a pillar. 

  
  


"Wait Adora!" Catra ran after the blonde in fear of losing her again. She went around the pillar and she was standing in front of a castle that was falling apart. 

  
  


Despite it being ancient, the walls sparkled dazzlingly with the crystals it was made out of. 

  
  


It hurt Catra's eyes. Though somehow it was familiar. 

  
  


Had she been here before?

  
  


That couldn't be right.

  
  


"You couldn't have forgotten this place so easily." Adora playfully bumped the feline woman' shoulder. 

  
  


"Yeah. Yeah." Catra blinked. "What a hell of a weird place." She could recall now that she wasn't distracted by the glimmering.

  
  


"It was pretty weird." Adora agreed. "Frustrating too with all the Light Hope madness. She would never tell me a thing." 

  
  


"Sounds like a terrible problem." Catra spoke with a sarcastic tone. 

  
  


"It was." Adora started to move away from the ruin. 

  
  


Catra snickered. 

  
  


Adora didn't so easily pick up on her sarcasm. 

  
  


Especially when they were-

  
  


Wait. 

  
  


What was she going to…?

  
  


Whatever.

  
  


It didn't matter. 

  
  


She had to keep up with Adora. 

  
  


The pair eventually ended up at Bright Moon. 

  
  


Now this was a place she could never just forget.

  
  


The castle was as shiny and blinding as it always had been. Well except when she had sent a battalion of horde soldiers onto the kingdom.

  
  


They nearly were victorious that day. 

  
  


Catra wondered what would've happened if they had won. 

  
  


She'll never know. 

  
  


Part of her was glad that she didn't win Bright Moon. It was at that time she still had somewhat of a care what happened to Adora and her new friends. 

  
  


"Go inside." Adora nudged Catra. 

  
  


"Why?" 

  
  


"You'll see." 

  
  


Catra left the cover of the woods. She went right up to the castle. Right as she entered, the feline was in another place. 

  
  


Cold touched the bottom of her feet. She found out she was wearing a coat over her usual horde attire. 

  
  


Was this the Northern Reach?

  
  


Where was Adora then?

  
  


Where was Scorpia? And Entrapta?

  
  


The world decided to annoy her and transfer her to another spot.

  
  


This time it was the Crimson Waste. The sudden change from bitter cold to scorching hot wasn't all that pleasant.

  
  


She looked around. She wasn't sure what she was searching for. 

  
  


"Scorpia?" Where was Scorpia? She was sure she was here with Scorpia. 

  
  


It was back to The Fright Zone. Specifically Hordak's sanctum. 

  
  


Catra had stopped questioning what was happening to her. She had to be dreaming. It was the only explanation. 

  
  


It couldn't be anything else. 

  
  


The scenery changed and changed.

  
  


A prison cell. 

  
  


The Black Garnet Chamber.

  
  


The Crimson Waste again.

  
  


A hallway in the Fright Zone. 

  
  


The Foundry. 

  
  


How did any of these places have any importance to her? 

  
  


"Catra." 

  
  


Catra whipped around. 

  
  


It stopped. It all stopped. 

  
  


Adora was back.

  
  


They were back in that golden meadow.

  
  


Catra wanted answers now. She would demand them if she had to. 

  
  


"Adora, what the hell is going on? What's happening to us?!" 

  
  


"Relax kitty." Adora held out her hand. "It's time for you to go and it's time for you to remember."

  
  


Catra hesitated. She slowly took Adora's hand. 

A wall of light shimmered in front of them. She still didn't understand. 

  
  


"Adora...I...please tell what this is." Catra was getting scared. 

  
  


Really scared. 

  
  


"You've reached the end, Catra." Adora smiled softly. "It's okay. They'll be okay." 

  
  


Catra remembered everything. 

  
  


Their children. 

  
  


Their whole life. 

  
  


It all came back to her. 

  
  


Her son was in danger. She had taken the hit for them. 

  
  


Did that mean?

  
  


"Catra. They're safe. You protected them." 

  
  


She was an old lady. Yet she still sacrificed herself so they could keep on living. 

  
  


"I'm dead." The words felt scary on her tongue. "I'm really dead."

  
  


"Yeah." Adora hugged her. She hasn't hugged Adora ever since she died a few years prior. 

  
  


Adora had died fighting for her people. It was a good way to go out. 

  
  


Catra had died saving her kid. It was a good way to go out too. She rather die protecting then from something as stupid as an illness. 

  
  


She got lucky she didn't have that fate. 

  
  


"We need to go now, kitten." Adora cupped Catra's cheek with one hand. 

  
  


"I know stupid." Catra grinned. "I'm sure those two will be okay without me. I hope Sparkles doesn't miss me too much." 

  
  


"Knowing _Glimmer._ She'll be on her way soon." 

  
  


Catra pulled at Adora's ponytail. They still looked the same from all those years ago. Around the time Adora had left Catra behind to join the rebellion. 

  
  


It was so long ago.

  
  


"You're wrong doofus. Glitter can barely get out her throne room nowadays." 

  
  


The two began to walk towards the glimmering light.

  
  


Adora laughed. "Oh trust me. She'll try to get out there and fight." 

  
  


Catra made them stop before they could cross the boundary between here and what might lay on the other side. Fear rippled through her body.

  
  


"Catra?" Adora glimpsed back at her. 

  
  


"I can't Adora. I don't want to be dead." Catra tugged backwards away from the light.

  
  


"I know you don't. I didn't want to be too, Catra" Adora grabbed both her hands. "But it's going to be alright. I'm here. Bow is here. Scorpia. Everyone is here. You won't be alone. And you'll never feel pain again as soon as you cross."

  
  


Catra looked back. She could see the Fright Zone. She could see the Whispering Woods. 

  
  


She was sure it was too late for her. 

  
  


_I can never be alive again._

  
  


Catra lived and she loved. It was a rough start for the first twenty or so years of her life. But it got better. She was forgiven. She was loved in return.

  
  


She made friends who cared about her just as much as she cared about them. 

  
  


She had children who she made sure had a good life growing up. Something she never had. 

  
  


Her life might be over but her love for them will never die. 

  
  


Nor will she ever forget the ones she had to leave behind.

  
  


Catra turned back to Adora. Those blue eyes were as beautiful as she remembered them. 

  
  


She loved Adora most of all. She didn't know what she would've done if Adora hadn't forgiven her after everything she did in her youth.

  
  


But Adora did. 

  
  


That was all that mattered right?

  
  


Now they could be together once more in the after life. Never to be divided again. 

  
  


"Are you ready now, Catra?" Adora leaned in close.

  
  


Catra blinked away a tear. "I'm ready Adora." She had lived so long. It was time for her to rest. It was going to take awhile to get used to being dead but she had time. 

  
  


She wasn't doing it alone either. 

  
  


"Come on kitty." Adora gently pulled Catra to the wall of light. "To an eternity of getting on each other's nerves." 

  
  


Catra laughed. "Not if I beat you first." She broke out of Adora's finger grasps and ran towards the glow. 

  
  


"Hey!" Adora charged after Catra. "You're such a cheater kitten!" 

  
  


Catra cackled in response. 

  
  


She faded into the golden mist, Adora not far behind her. 

  
  


They'll never be forced apart again. Whether it be because of a magical sword or death itself, they'll always remain together like it was meant to be.

  
  


And that's that.


End file.
